Demacia
droite|408x408px|La capitale de Demacia, Demacia. Sur la côte ouest de Valoran, la cité-état de Demacia incarne un parangon de vertus au milieu des autres foyers d'habitation humaine. Les résidents s’efforcent sans cesse d’aiguiser leur corps et leur esprit dans la poursuite de la justice absolue. Lieux Il La Capitale Comme la plus grande cité du Royaume, la capitale est le principal centre politique, culturel, religieux, militaire, économique et éducatif du pays. Demacia est un point clé de l’espoir pour l’humanité, et en tant que telle, la nation et sa capitale sont les représentations visuelles de ce concept. Demacia est un phare d'espoir pour l'humanité, et la cité est la représentation visuelle de cette espérance. La ville revêt un aspect clair et fin. De grandes tours s'élancent jusqu'au ciel. La pierre et le marbre sont les matériaux de constructions privilégiés de Demacia. Des bannières majestueuses claquent au vent sur les parapets de la ville. Les murailles de la cité respirent la puissance et la noblesse. Les maisons nobles qui résident dans la cité sont les , les , les , et les . Le Palais Royal de la Maison est la place d’où règne le Roi de Demacia. La cité compte notamment des casernes et une prison. Les murs de la ville s'adossent à un port naturel, la majorité de la ville restant sur un plateau. L’Université de la Magie est le centre principal de l’apprentissage magique dans le Royaume et forme de nombreux mages doués, comme , la Dame de Lumière. Les villes rurales Autour de Demacia se trouvent des villes agricoles. Les populations rurales y vivent beaucoup plus simplement que dans la capitale et sont généralement de classe sociale inférieure aux nobles de la capitale. est la seule connue comme “née en dehors de la cité” ayant une haute position dans le domaine militaire de Demacia. Le Passage Doré Le Passage Doré est un petit passage au nord des confluences de la rivière Serpentine. et l’ont utilisée une fois pour traquer un prisonnier demacien échappé. Culture Les citoyens de Demacia n'ont d'autre but que de répandre le désintéressement et la justice pour l'élévation des autres habitants de Valoran. Ils considèrent la perfidie et l'égoïsme comme des maladies dont l'esprit des hommes doit être purgé. Ceux qui se rendent à Demacia et choisissent de s'installer dans les frontières de la cité se doivent de partager les idéaux et les vertus des autres citoyens. Ceux qui cherchent à s'enrichir aux dépends des autres sont rapidement ostracisés... ou pire encore. La vie à Demacia, cependant, n'est pas celle des calmes utopies. Comme les habitants de Demacia se veulent l'avant-garde morale de Valoran, ils adoptent des mesures apparemment draconiennes pour s'assurer que leur code moral reste le seul en vigueur dans les limites de l'État. Le crime, sous toutes ses formes, est sévèrement puni et nul ne peut mal se conduire dans Demacia. Certains détracteurs de Demacia (qui critiquent la ville à bonne distance) affirment que c'est là une preuve de leur hypocrisie. Les habitants de Demacia contrent l'argument en affirmant que leur système pénal ne rend que des verdicts humains et nuancés. Nul n'est puni sans qu'un juste examen des circonstances de son délit ne soit entrepris. Les autres peuvent bien continuer à critiquer la dureté de la loi de Demacia, mais les habitants défendent leurs convictions. Gouvernement " Scarlet vow one pledge to king and realm, When shadows are found, Arise gilded crown, True justice abound." - Slogan du "Soulèvement Demacien" Demacia est le seul gouvernement de Valoran qui dépend d'une monarchie constitutionnelle, dans laquelle le roi de Demacia dirige l'exécutif tandis que le corps législatif est constitué d'un conseil élu. Le roi est un dirigeant fort, mais il est partiellement limité dans ses pouvoirs par le conseil. Le roi actuel de Demacia, Jarvan III (aussi connu sous le nom de Jarvan Lightshield troisième du nom), travaille en bonne intelligence avec le conseil pour assurer la préservation de la pureté de l'État. Depuis le règne de Jarvan I, aucun coup d'État ni aucune rébellion n'ont été à déplorer à Demacia. Le roi n'est pas seulement le chef politique de l'état mais aussi le commandant suprême des armées. Les Maisons Nobles Monarchie, Demacia est gouvernée par de nombreuses familles royales, régulant la nation principalement comme des membres du Conseil Demacien. Pendant que de nombreuses Maisons Nobles ont statué pendant des générations, ils sont traités comme n’importe quel citoyen sous la loi stricte de la nation et ne sont pas privilégiés. Ils sont même plus sévèrement jugés sous la loi puisque qu’ils sont destinés à servir d’exemples brillants de comment les citoyens demaciens devraient se conduire, publiquement et en privé. La Maison Lightshield Maison du Roi Jarvan III et de son fils le . Elle a été la famille royale de Demacia pendant des siècles. La Maison Spiritmight L’une des forces politiques les plus influentes de Demacia. La mère du prince, Lady Lightshield, autrefois connue comme Lady Catherine Spiritmight, appartient a cette famille. La Maison Crownguard Une famille modèle du service Demacien. et viennent de cette famille. La Maison Buvelle En particulier, Lestara Buvelle qui a adopté dans la famille une musicienne aujourd’hui réputée, . La Maison Vayne Le célèbre assassinat de sa famille laissa la figure controversée de avec la fortune de sa famille qu’elle investit dans sa croisade vengeresse contre les créatures maléfiques et la magie noire. La Maison Laurent Une famille connue pour sa longue lignée de duellistes. Elle est actuellement menée par après qu’elle ait prit son père en train de tricher pendant un duel. Militaire L'armée de Demacia est l'une des plus puissantes de Valoran, et, il y a peu encore, elle était la seule à pouvoir repousser le bellicisme sanguinaire de Noxus. Noxus est l'ennemi juré de Demacia depuis que les deux États ont été fondés, il y a des centaines d'années. Leur conflit est essentiellement une bataille éthique, et vu l'opposition morale et philosophique entre Demacia et Noxus, il est facile de comprendre pourquoi Demacia considère son effort militaire comme essentiel à sa survie. Chaque citoyen de Demacia doit faire un service militaire d'une durée d'au moins trois ans. Même après leur temps de service, la plupart des citoyens restent actifs dans le corps de réserve. La détermination de l’armée de Demacia est alternativement célébrée ou méprisée, mais toujours respectée. Leur code de “Zéro tolérance” est strictement défendu par les civils et les soldats. En combat, cela signifie que les troupes demaciennes ne peuvent s’excuser, fuir ou se rendre, par exemple. Des milliers de grands héros se sont elevés et sont tombés dans les champs de batailles sanglant entre Demacia et son prééminent rival, Noxus. Comme un outil d’endoctrinement, les armées demaciennes utilisent le Guide de la Raison, un livre qui souligne les idéologies de la nation. Des extraits de ce livre incluent : * "La Mort est inévitable, on ne peut éviter la défaite." * "Se battre pour la justice au nom de Demacia" * "Victoire pour nos alliés, défaite pour nos ennemis et justice pour tous." * "Lorsque Demacia marche vers l’avant, débarrassant Valoran des maux de l’égoïsme et de la cupidité sous la bannière immaculée de la justice, nous savons qui nous sommes et pour quoi nous nous battons, sans vergogne." * "Dans notre éternelle marche, nous devons détruire le mal à travers Valoran où qu’il puisse grandir. Ne négliger aucun détail : les racines d’une insignifiante mauvaise herbe peuvent inévitablement corrompre tout le jardin." Une branche particulière du corps militaire inclue l’'Intrépide Avant-Garde' et la Garde d’Elite Demacienne. Liens avec la League Demacia fut parmi les premiers à soutenir la League of Legends, dans le but d'assurer la stabilité du monde et de contrer la menace que Noxus faisait peser sur Valoran. Demacia a envoyé ses meilleurs élèves à l'institut de la guerre, et certains d'entre eux sont devenus des invocateurs réputés. Demacia tient son rang dans les Champs de Justice, et cela a permis de financer une partie des lourdes dépenses militaires que s'impose la cité. Aujourd'hui, l'armée de Demacia est plus forte que jamais, même si elle se porte aujourd'hui moins sur l'attaque et la reprise des terres conquises par Noxus, que sur la défensive, de façon à transformer son territoire en un imprenable bastion. Histoire thumb|354px|Un vitrail demacien représentant une [[Aatrox/Historique|figure ]] Une ancienne influence Darkin Pour plus de détails, voir Un Ancien Mythe A Runeterra Raconté par "Regardez ça. C’est un vitrail de Demacia. Ne me demandez pas comment l’ai eu. Je vais le ramener, je le promets. Je l’ai emprunté pour mes recherches, et ils ne sauront jamais qu’il manque. Les demaciens ne cessent de parler de la lumière, alors pourquoi ils auraient besoin d’une fenêtre, de toutes façons ? Regardez plus attentivement. Vous voyez la forme au centre, avec les ailes et l’épée déchiquetée ? C’est que j’ai vue partout. C’est le premier artefact qui me fait vraiment réfléchir. Il n’est pas si vieux, et il ne peut pas remonter de plus de quelques générations. J’ai demandé tout autour de moi, et personne ne sait ce qu’est la figure ou si elle a un nom. Mais ils sont tous d’accord sur un point : quoi que la figure soit, c’est clairement quelqu’un qui doit être immortalisé de la sorte. Mais pourquoi apparaît-il dans de si nombreux endroits ? Beaucoup de ces artefacts sont anciens, et certains sont de civilisations disparues, tellement vieilles qu’elles n’ont plus de nom. Comment ceci est-il possible ?" La mort du roi L’armée demacienne menée par leur roi, Jarvan I, a poussé l’armée Noxienne dans les murs de leur cité. ordonna à un de ses hommes de barrer les portes pendant que le reste forçait les soldats ennemis à les combattre pour chaque partie du sol noxien. Il exigea à ce qu’on le pousse vers l’avant, géant à travers la cohue demacienne avec un objectif clair : couper la tête de l’armée de son corps. Les gardes royaux de Jarvan crurent qu’ils pouvaient arrêter sa charge. Ils avaient tort. Il les coupa, un à un, seulement jusqu’à ce que seul et le roi demeurent. Battu et fatigué, Sion continua à se battre contre le roi. Il lutta contre Jarvan au-delà du point de rupture et céda finalement… mais n’était pas vaincu. Avec son dernier souffle, il bloqua ses doigts autour de la gorge du roi et cassa la volonté d’une nation. Le roi demacian, Jarvan I, était mort. La piraterie frappe la marine demacienne frame|left|Le capitaine Lionel Brickhouse acceptant le commandement de la DSS ExcursionLa DSS Excursion - un cargo de la marine demacienne - a été porté disparue en mer, apparemment victime de piraterie. Toutes les mains à bord sont actuellement manquantes, et aucune demande n’a été faite du gouvernement demacien pour leur retour. L’Excursion liait Freljord à Demacia, chargée de marchandises commerciales non précisées, selon un porte-parole de la marine de Demacia, quand le contact avec le cargo a été perdu. Après 24h de silence de communication, des vaisseaux de secours ont été dispatchés près du dernier lieu connu de l’Excursion. L’investigation demacienne de la disparition du navire - menée par le Capitaine de la Garde Demacienne, - a rapporté que quelques parties de la cargaison de l’Excursion avaient été larguées dans l’Océan des Conquérants, approximativement à vingt kilomètres de la dernière position connue du vaisseau. D’autres débris localisés près de la cargaison larguée ont été pris pour analyse, révélant que l’Excursion avait été attaquée et abordée pendant qu’elle était en route vers Demacia. En outre, les divinations n’ont pas révélé l’identité des auteurs de l’attaque, même s’il a été glané que l’attaque s’est déroulée de nuit alors que la plupart de l’équipage de l’Excursion était dans leur quartier. L’investigation a en outre révélé que de la magie au-delà de la puissance maximale autorisée par les lois de la nation a été utilisée durant l’attaque, et que la nécromancie a aussi été employée sur la base des preuves devinées. Par conséquent, Demacia dispatcha une équipe d’investigation spéciale menée par . Les faits et dires sur la DSS Excursion restent un mystère à ce jour. Les vacances de Sivir Bien sûr qu’elle est mortelle. Elle n’aurait plus le titre de “Vierge Martiale” si ce n’était pas le cas. Bien sûr qu’elle a survécu à de nombreuses tentatives de meurtre sur elle à la demande du Haut Commandant Noxien. Bien sûr qu’elle est plus chaude qu’un jour d’été - ce costume or et rouge lui seyait parfaitement et lui donnait une parfaite aisance de mouvement. Néanmoins, notre lady Sivir a dû avoir à faire à une force qu’elle n’a pas pu surmonter ! Pour ceux dont la mémoire est moins que stellaire, a été arrêtée en Octobre dernier après une virée conduite par l’alcool dans un véhicule hex-tech, terrorisant ses deux passagers et une foule de piétons. Elle a été arrêtée par les autorités demaciennes peu après, si vous vous rappelez le battage médiatique, et subit un procès le lendemain. Le juge Haley Suede eut pitié de la défense de Sivir :”Je suis juste une fille seule avec des problèmes personnels” et condamna la femme à 90 jours dans la prison demacienne. Plus d’informations sur ceci à son développement. Des mineurs demaciens piégés à Kalamanda thumb|350px|Des équipes de sauvetage s'empressant de sauver les miniers prisonniers à KalamandaUn tremblement de terre secoua le village de Kalamanda hier dans la soirée, causant l’effondrement d’une mine de mithril et enfermant douze mineurs demaciens à l’intérieur. Les efforts de sauvetage ont commencés peu après l’effondrement, bien qu’aucune annonce de progrès ne soit annoncée par le village. Aucun autre dommage n’a été rapporté. L’effondrement est survenu tôt le matin, premier quart de travail dans la mine #1 Loadstone Mining Consortium (LMC), qui est le site d’opération d’extraction minière primaire de Demacia à Kalamanda. Des rapports de mineurs qui ont évité l’accident de justesse ont indiqué qu’il y avait initialement un lourd grondement sourd qui a grandi rapidement de plus en plus fort émanant du plus profond de la mine. Peu de temps après, le tremblement a commencé, le principal puits de la mine a tremblé puis s’est finalement effondré. Le destin des douze miniers toujours piégés reste inconnu. Les tremblements ont aussi libéré une énorme poche d’énergie magique dans l’atmosphère, incitant une préoccupation immédiate que la région est devenue instable. Des officiers de la League sont descendus à Kalamanda en masse, étudiant les causes et les effets de la catastrophe. Les doigts commencèrent à se pointer à travers Valoran : des rumeurs que le tremblement avait été causé par l’afflux endémique des opérations minières non réglementées et les pratiques minières dangereuses pour l’environnement par Zaun ont été mises à l’avant, accompagnées d’accusations sauvages qui affirment que le séisme aurait été délibérément déclenché. Le LMC est une compagnie de minage appartenant en partie à la famille royale de Demacia. Elle venait de réaliser les inspections de sécurité de toutes les installations à Kalamanda avant les événements d’hier. “Il n’y a aucune raison valable qui explique que la mine #1 se soit totalement effondrée” commenta Winston Garnersham, chef surveillant des opérations de LMC à Kalamanda. “Bien que le tremblement de terre soit imprévu, la magnitude du tremblement n’était pas assez grande pour causer un effondrement. Cette mine a été vérifiée à travers un conseil d’administration ; fût-ce à une distance dangereuse, nous aurions pu l’arrêter. Nous ne sommes pas dans le business de risquer la vie de nos employés pour du profit”. De petites contingences de Piltover et d’Ionia ont offert assistance à Demacia dans les efforts de sauvetage. De l’aide a été offerte par une délégation noxienne à Kalamanda - un mouvement surprenant considérant l’animosité entre Demacia et Noxus durant ces récentes années. , la représentante du Haut Commandement Noxien en Kalamanda, a publié la déclaration suivante aux lumières de l’accident : “Nos bons vœux vont aux mineurs qui luttent actuellement pour leur vie dans la mine de Loadstone, effondrée. Un tel business est dangereux, surtout quand les entreprises peuvent être tentées de risquer la vie des autres dans des environnements de travail dangereux. A l’avenir, Noxus sera prête à partager les pratiques de sécurité expertes de l’exploitation minière avec les autres nations qui travaillent à Kalamanda.” La grande richesse minérale découverte l'an dernier à Kalamanda a été régulièrement exploitée par les nations et de même par les mineurs indépendants. Demacia et Noxus sont les deux gouvernements avec la plus grande présence dans Kalamanda , notamment avec la mise en place des postes militaires à proximité du village . Les anciens du village ont déclaré sans ambages qu'ils cherchent à établir un contrat d'exclusivité avec une seule nation pour l'avenir de l'exploitation minière , mais aucune décision définitive n'a été prise à cet égard . Demacia et Noxus sont pensés pour être les principaux prétendants pour garantir les droits miniers exclusifs à Kalamanda. Le Journal de Quinn 01= centre|300px |-| 02= centre|300px Recherché pour crimes contre la Justice de Demacia Talon, la Lame des Ténèbres Faux Plus grande des priorités pas son style Quatre hommes retrouvés morts, victimes de la trahison de Noxus imprécis ... pourquoi lever l'alarme ? Tentative de meurtre contre le Roi lui-même ! Votre devoir : traquer et exécuter le coupable Cible repérée aux alentours du Passage Doré Trop évident Toutes les unités aux alentours sont appelées à défendre la frontière immédiatement. perte de temps Le Prince Jarvan doit savoir ! Au nom du Roi Sa Majesté Le Roi Jarvan III |-| 03= centre|300px J’ai parlé avec le Prince Jarvan IV et Garen, Capitaine de l’Intrépide Avant-garde. Garen ne me croit pas - l’envoi sera maintenu. Je crains que l’Intrépide Avant-garde ne trouve rien. Le Prince m’a poussé à suivre mon instinct. Val et moi partons ce soir. Garen * têtu, selon les règles * intentions justes * a gagné le dévouement total de ses hommes * Val ne le respecte pas Prince Jarvan IV * Prince de Demacia * Il n'est pas ceux à quoi je m'attendais |-| 04= centre|300px '' -> Passage Doré '' ''-> Aucun né de la ville ne pourrait jamais trouver cet endroit'' ''-> Une armée ne pourrait passer ici, parfait pour la fuite d'un assassin '' ''-> Ça fait un moment que nous sommes loin de la ville, Val se sent comme chez lui.'' |-| 05= centre|300px '' Nous y voici encore, Caleb. L’endroit où je t’ai perdu. Tout est si calme. C’est comme si cette partie de la forêt était morte le jour où tu es mort. Je suppose que je ne pouvais pas aider mais je passe mon chemin. Quand nous étions jeunes et qu'ils nous ont dit que nous ne serions rien de plus que des roturiers, cela n'avait pas d'importance il y a si longtemps quand nous étions ensemble. Nous savions que nous pouvions être plus que ce à quoi nous étions destinés, et nous n'avions aucune peur. Quand je t'ai perdu, j'ai appris à avoir peur, et j'ai oublié ce que signifiait rêver d'honneur. Mais je m'en souviens, maintenant, mon frère. Demacia compte sur moi et Val pour apporter un assassin à la justice. Peut-être que nous n'allons pas y arriver mais je ne peux faire marche arrière.'' Je fais ça pour toi, Caleb. Val devient impatient. Il fait déjà le guet. Il y a tellement de feu dans son cœur, il me rappelle toi, chaque jour. |-| 06= centre|300px Honorable Prince Jarvan IV, J'ai traqué l'assassin jusqu'à ce que je présume être son camp. Il est vraiment bien dissimulé parmi les arbres et seulement visible d'au-dessus. Je suis certaine que l'armée de Garen serait passé à côté. Quand le soleil se couchera, Val va frapper de l'obscurité. Je ne sais pas ô combien la cible est équipée, mais si nous l'attrapons sans garde, je serais capable de le maîtriser avant qu'il ne me voit. Mais si je ne reviens pas, s'il vous plaît, dite à ma famille de me pardonner et que je n'étais pas seule. J'ai Valor à mes côtés. Cet homme doit être amené devant la justice. Au nom du Roi, Quinn & Valor '' |-| 07= centre|300px '' Nous l'avons fait. Valor et moi-même avons amené l'assassin à la Justice. En guise de nos efforts, nous avons été donné le plus grand des honneurs et une place parmi l'élite Demacienne - accordée par le Prince Jarvan lui-même. C'est étrange. Pendant toute ma vie, j'ai rêvé d'être ici dans la ville. Les rues sont bondées. Même au crépuscule, j’entends les sons des voix de la cour. Les feuilles, la boue sous mes pieds et le silence de la forêt me manquent. Valor aussi le sent. Il est prêt pour notre prochaine mission. Nous sommes prêts. |-| Anecdotes et Faits divers * Le nom de Demacia vient du mot grec Δρυμαλία. La version anglaise est Drymalia. ** Il existe une vrai place appelée Drymalia, qui est une ancienne municipalité de l'île de Naxos , les deux faisant partie de la Grèce moderne. * La devise du Royaume est : “Demacia, maintenant et à jamais.” * Un cri de guerre commun parmi les soldats est “Demacia !” * La prononciation de Demacia semble avoir quelques ambiguïtés. , , et prononce Demacia comme “De-mah-SEE-a” alors que prononce Demacia comme “Deh-MAH-Si-Ah”. * L’état actuel du est inconnu, malgré qu’il y ait des indications que son sang ait été utilisé pour ressusciter pour la seconde fois. * L’architecture demacienne a été inspirée de la renaissance de Florence, Constantinople et de Rome (principalement des architectures méditerranéennes et adriatiques) ** Elle est aussi inspirée de la cité de Minas Tirith des livres de J.R.R. Tolkien "Le Seigneur des Anneaux" Champions affiliés Autres champions en relation Références Catégorie:Histoire Catégorie:Valoran Catégorie:Lieux cs:Demacia de:Demacia en:Demacia es:Demacia ja:Demacia pl:Demacia pt-br:Demacia ru:Demacia zh:德玛西亚